Il était une fois
by k013
Summary: Non, ce n'est le titre d'un conte de fée. Il s'agit juste d'une succession d'OS divers et variés mettant en scène notre couple préféré. On verra bien jusqu'ou l'inspiration nous portera!
1. Rencontre du 3 type

**NDA: _Rien ne nous appartient mais nous remercions Stephenie Meyer et Ilene Chaiken^^_**

_NDA2: Dans cet OS, Alice est vampire, Bella non._

_cdt: Comme c'est un OS écrit à deux, nous avons du faire certaines concessions mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de faire passer un perso que j'aime pas pour une conne à mes risques et périls!_

_Bonne lecture!_

_cdt13 aka Kousto et 13_

* * *

La chambre est plongée dans le noir, enfin, pas totalement. Allongées dans un lit, deux jeunes femmes sont tendrement enlacées. La lune les nimbent d'une douce lueur argentée qui fait ressortir la pâleur d'Alice.

La vampire s'étira, sortit du lit et fit quelques pas avant de rejoindre sa compagne qui dormait toujours. Quelques heures plus tard, Alice décida de réveiller Bella.

- Debout mon ange… murmura la vampire en promenant ses mains sur le corps de Bella.

Bella grommela quelques paroles indistinctes et fini par se résoudre à ouvrir les yeux.

- Salut. Murmura l'humaine.

- Salut. Dit Alice en l'embrassant. Bien dormi?

- Divinement bien quand je suis dans tes bras. Avoua l'humaine en souriant de plus belle.

- Allez, habille toi, je t'emmène boire un café. Dit la belle vampire en se levant.

Une heure plus tard, les deux jeunes femmes étaient dans un bar qu'elles ne connaissaient pas. Alice était rentrée dedans juste parce que le nom lui plaisait.

- Enfin des nouvelles têtes! Dit une grande femme noire d'une quarantaine d'années en venant prendre leurs commandes. Bienvenue au Planet. Je suis Kit, la patronne.

- Planet? Dit Bella, étonnée. Nous ne sommes pas à Forks?

- Forks? C'est quoi ce bled? fit Kit, surprise. Mes belles, vous êtes à la cité des anges, pas dans votre Forks.

Alice se fendit d'un sourire amusé et posa une main rassurante sur celle de sa compagne qui pensait que son cerveau lui jouait des tours.

- Que prenez vous? Demanda Kit, imperturbable.

- Un grand café noir pour mon amie. Pour moi, rien.

Kit leur sourit et disparu derrière un comptoir pour revenir quelques minutes plus tard avec la commande.

- Et voilà. Dit elle avec un sourire chaleureux.

- Merci. Dit Bella.

Décidément, la jeune femme ne comprenait rien. Elle se souvenait que la veille, elle s'était endormie chez elle, dans les bras d'Alice et là, se retrouver à Los Angeles, c'était tout bonnement impossible. Bella allait demander ce qu'il en retournait à sa compagne quand son attention fut détournée par l'arrivée d'une petite blonde, visiblement mal réveillée, accompagnée de deux jeunes femmes, aux antipodes l'une de l'autre.

- Allez vous asseoir, je vous ramène le petit déj. Dit alors Kit en leur montrant la table voisine de notre couple préféré.

Le trio s'assit et Bella les observa. La première brune avait les cheveux coiffés n'importe comment et était habillée de façon masculine. La deuxième avait les cheveux longs et, quand elle parlait, avait un léger accent espagnol ou mexicain. Bella n'en était pas sûre.

- Alice, pas la peine de vouloir parler à Shane quand elle n'a pas bu son premier café.

- M'énerve à pas être réceptive dès le matin. Carmen, t'as pas vu Jenny par hasard?

- Pas du tout. Dit Carmen. Je sais pas ce qu'elle fait.

- Me font chier ces pseudo écrivains…. Pas foutus d'être à l'heure. Grommela la blonde.

Bella ne put s'empêcher de rire à la remarque de la blonde qui se retourna pour les dévisager.

- Des nouvelles têtes! S'exclama-t-elle. Venez vous joindre à nous

- Nous ne voulons pas vous déranger. Dit Bella.

- Si, si, j'insiste. Dit la blonde en souriant.

Alice et Bella rejoignirent le trio et Shane les regarda sous le regard amusé de Carmen.

- Ben quoi? Dit cette dernière en regardant Carmen.

- C'est reparti pour un tour… dit Alice en haussant les épaules. (à Bella et Alice) Mais je ne me suis pas présentée… Alice.

- Bella.

- Alice.

- Enchantée. Répondit la petite blonde en souriant. La mal réveillée, c'est Shane. Faut pas lui adresser la parole si elle n'a pas bu sa première tasse de café…

- Alice, va te faire foutre. Dit la brune en remuant sa cuillère.

- Quand tu veux. Rétorqua Alice en souriant. Et voici Carmen, sa compagne.

- _Hola!_

Alice et Bella sourirent et Bella but une gorgée de sa tasse. Elle regarda sa compagne et dit:

- Impression d'être en pleine _city parade…_

- Ce n'est qu'une impression. Dit la belle vampire en lui caressant la main.

- City Parade? Demanda la blonde. C'est quoi?

- L'équivalent de la Gaypride à Liège. Répondit Alice. J'y suis allée une fois. L'ambiance était très sympa.

- Terrain idéal pour se rincer l'œil si tu veux mon avis. Commenta Shane. Quoi? Qu'Est-ce que j'ai encore dit?

- Rien. Pouffa la blonde. (regarde autour d'elle) ça y est, la pseudo écrivain daigne enfin venir. (se lève et fait des grands signes de la main) Jenny, par ici!

La dénommée Jenny arriva avec un chihuahua en laisse et d'emblée, Bella se sentit mal à l'aise en la voyant.

- t'était passée ou? Demanda Shane.

- Euh…

- Cherche pas, elle a encore du passer une nuit blanche à écrire… dit Carmen.

- J'ai passé toute la nuit à écrire pour, au final, ne garder que quatre lignes. J'arrive à rien depuis que Marina est partie.

- A qui la faute? Dit Shane en regardant ailleurs.

- Ne me dit pas ça comme si j'était le suppôt de Satan. Rétorqua l'écrivaine en regardant Alice et Bella. Ça ne t'arrives jamais d'avoir du remord?

- Désolée mais ce mot là ne fait pas partie de mon vocabulaire. Répondit Shane en avalant sa tasse.

Alice et Bella assistaient à l'échange en se retenant de ne pas rire.

- Allez Schecter, ramène ton cul par ici, je vais faire ton interview. Dit Alice.

- Peux pas boire un café avant?

- Nan. Répondit la blonde. Tu te pointes déjà avec une heure de retard alors le café, tu fait une croix dessus. Et laisse ton chien.

Jenny ne répondit pas et suivi Alice qui allait à une autre table.

- Quel silence pour mes oreilles… dit Carmen en souriant. Mais au fait, vous êtes ensemble?

- Oui. Dit Bella en serrant la main de sa compagne. Vous aussi?

- Ouaip. Répondit Shane.

- J'apprend à mademoiselle les vertus de la monogamie et de la fidélité.

- Ne me ressort pas l'histoire du piaf qui ne peux pas vivre sans avoir un compagnon à plumes… maugréa Shane.

Carmen éclata de rire devant lamine déconfite de sa compagne. Alice, ayant très bien comprit l'allusion, se fendit d'un sourire.

- Comment ça se fait qu'on ne vous ai jamais vues ici? Demanda Shane en détaillant Alice.

- Joker! Répondit la belle vampire.

- Première fois que je vois deux beautés comme vous. Continua la jeune femme. (se prend une tape sur la tête) Carmen!

- Calme tes hormones.

- Savez-vous ou sont les toilettes? Demanda Bella aux deux jeunes femmes.

- Je vais te montrer. Répondit Shane tout en se levant.

Sous le regard courroucé de Carmen et celui, amusé d'Alice, les deux jeunes femmes allèrent aux toilettes…

* * *

- Bella, réveille toi!

- Gné? Dit Bella en ouvrant un œil. Skispasse?

- Tu gémissais pendant ton sommeil. Dit Alice en la prenant dans ses bras.

- On est ou?

- Dans ta chambre, chez ton père, pourquoi?

- Pour rien. Enfin si. J'ai rêvé qu'on était à L.A et qu'on avait rencontré certains personnages de TLW.

- J'imagine. Murmura Alice en promenant ses mains en dessous du boxer de sa compagne. Ce rêve devait être intéressant…

- Tu m'as interrompue au moment ou ça devenait intéressant.

- Shane… dit Alice en souriant. Amour, je crois qu'on va arrêter de regarder TLW pendant un bon moment.

- Pourquoi? Dit Bella en essayant d'ignorer la main d'Alice qui était à présent posée sur son bas ventre.

- Mademoiselle Swan me trompe pendant son sommeil avec un personnage de fiction… Pas bien du tout… murmura Alice en l'embrassant. Je ne te satisfait plus?

- Que si… dit Bella d'une voix rauque. (gémit de frustration) Remet ta main.

Alice éclata de rire et, tout doucement, remit sa main sous le boxer.

- Il n'y a que toi qui me fait cet effet là. Murmura-t-elle à nouveau.

- Prouve le moi alors…

* * *

_13: c'est le début d'une __succession d'OS qui seront publiés une fois par semaine. Pour la référence à la City Parade, c'est de moi... Avec K, nous y allons tout les ans. Vive le Relax et l'Open!_


	2. Pour toi je vibre ô ma soeur?

**_NDA: Rien ne nous appartient, comme d'habitude._**

**_NDA 2: Pour ceux qui n'aiment pas, vous voyez la petite croix rouge?_**

_Coup de gueule: Nous avons eu la désagréable surprise de lire une review pour le premier essai que nous avons mit. AU risque de nous répéter, ce genre de review ne nous intéressent absolument pas. Est ce que nous allons mettre des commentaires de cet acabits dans les histoires que nous lisons? Non._

_Ceci étant dit, nous vous invitons à lire cet OS. Pour éviter de choquer les âmes sensibles, pas de lemon (bien que 13 en avait mit dans la version de départ^^) mais nous vous laissons l'imaginer!_

_Bonne lecture,_

_cdt13_

* * *

- Alice, faut que tu m'aides. Dit Rosalie en venant dans la chambre de sa sœur.

- T'aider à quoi? Répondit Alice tout en continuant à dessiner.

- Je veux faire un cadeau original à Emmett et faut que tu m'aides.

- J'avais promis à Bella de passer l'après-midi avec elle. Soupira Alice.

- J'ai vraiment besoin d'aide. Supplia la blonde. S'il te plaît.

Alice soupira, posa son carnet de croquis sur son bureau et dit:

- Je sais que tu as une idée derrière la tête. Dit la moi.

Rosalie sourit et expliqua son idée à la belle vampire qui ne put s'empêcher de rire.

- Emmett risque d'être surpris mais bon…

- Jamais dit que c'était Emmett qui allait l'utiliser. Rétorqua Rosalie en souriant.

* * *

S'il y avait bien une chose que Bella détestait par-dessus tout, c'était le shopping. Passer des heures dans des magasins de fringues, ce n'était pas sa tasse de thé, au grand dam d'Alice.

La jeune femme suivait sa compagne en traînant des pieds.

- Al', c'est au moins la dixième boutique qu'on fait…

- Je garde le meilleur pour la fin. Répondit Alice avec un grand sourire.

- Tu as l'intention de me traîner dans tout les magasins du centre ville?

- Non. Le dernier est un peu à l'écart. Je pense que ça devrai même te plaire.

Alice rit en voyant la mine déconfite de sa compagne et lui prit la main. Le couple marcha pendant quelques minutes et arrivèrent devant une boutique aux vitrines teintées et qui n'avait pas de nom.

- Bonjour. Je peux vous aider? Dit la vendeuse en les voyant.

- Pas pour le moment. Répondit Alice qui grimaça en sentant la main de Bella serrer fortement la sienne.

- Tu peux me dire ce qu'on fait dans un sex-shop? Dit Bella à vitesse vampirique.

- Un truc à faire pour Rosalie. e_t accessoirement, trouver un truc ou deux pour agrémenter notre vie sexuelle…_

Laissant Bella toute seule, Alice déambula parmi les rayons, à la recherche de l'objet demandé par Rosalie. Quand à Bella, elle regardait avec une curiosité non feinte les différents objets posés sur des étagères. La jeune vampire fut même étonnée de trouver un canard jaune en plastique.

- Qu'Est-ce que ça vient faire ici? Dit elle en prenant le canard entre ses mains sous le regard amusé d'Alice.

- Ah ça, c'est notre meilleure vente. Dit la vendeuse en venant près de Bella.

- C'est un jouet pour les enfants…

- Non. Répondit la vendeuse en souriant tandis qu'Alice réprimait un fou rire. Canard Vibrant. Idéal pour passer inaperçu dans votre salle de bain.

- Canard Vibrant? Dit Bella qui ne voyait vraiment pas ou la vendeuse voulait en venir.

- Oui. Vous prenez un bain ou une douche et vous le mettez en marche. Sensations immédiates garanties! Et il est waterproof.

Bella reposa le sex toy et continua de regarder ce que le magasin proposait. Il y avait de tout et pour tout les goûts.

- Tu aimes ce que tu vois? Dit Alice en venant près d'elle.

- Les menottes, ça passe encore, je sais à quoi ça sert mais ça… dit elle en lui montrant un plug, je vois pas.

Alice éclata de rire et entraîna Bella dans un autre rayon.

- Pendant que la vendeuse t'expliquait comment fonctionnait un canard vibrant, j'ai vu un ou deux trucs qui devraient te plaire.

- Pas de godes au moins? Dit Bella, soudainement inquiète.

- Non. Disons que tu vas sentir bon la fraise ou le chocolat… dit la belle vampire en l'embrassant.

Villa des Cullen, le lendemain

Dans le salon, tout le monde était réuni pour écouter Edward. celui-ci était installé au piano et jouait en virtuose plusieurs morceaux de Chopin. Bella sur ses genoux, les yeux clos, Alice se laissait porté par la musique tandis que Carlisle et Esmée s'embrassaient comme deux adolescents. Jasper regardait Edward jouer et tout le monde sursauta en entendant un long hurlement. La musique s'arrêta et tous virent Rosalie arriver en courant, dissimulant quelque chose derrière son dos.

- Rosalie! Hurla Emmett.

La vampire blonde fit un clin d'œil à Alice et toute la famille éclata de rire en voyant arriver Emmett qui marchait d'une drôle de manière.

- C'est toujours douloureux la première fois. Commenta Jasper d'un ton amusé.

- Toi… gronda Emmett en pointant son index vers Alice.

- Hé, l'idée ne vient pas de moi! Protesta la belle vampire.

- Jasper?

- Non.

- Ed'?

- Non.

- Bella?

- Elle ne savait même pas ce que c'était qu'un canard vibrant. Dit Alice. Alors pour ce truc… (Bella lui tape sur le crâne) Désolée…

Rosalie éclata de rire et, devant la mine déconfite de son mari, dit:

- C'est moi qui ai dit à Alice d'aller acheter un fouet… (regarde les autres) Mais pourquoi vous me regardez comme si j'était une perverse?

* * *

_Alors, qu'en pensez vous?_


	3. J'ai mal entendu

_**Disclamer: **absolument rien ne nous appartient sauf nos idées un peu loufoques._

_Petit OS qui a germé suite à une chute mémorable dans les escaliers... N'est ce pas K?^^_

_alors, comme d'habitude, rien ne nous appartient et blablabla._

_Bonne lecture,_

_Enjoy ;)_

_Cdt13_

* * *

Le bruit d'une chute dans les escaliers fit « sursauter » Alice qui se trouvait dans le salon en compagnie d'Emmett qui se remettait doucement de la dernière fantaisie sexuelle de sa femme.

- Merde, c'était quoi? Fit le géant, étonné. Quand même pas les gars?

- Non. Répondit Alice en se levant. Ça doit être Bella.

- Jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi maladroit. Répliqua Emmett. Ça doit être folklo quand vous vous envoyez en l'air.

- Tu veux que je te fouette le cul? Rétorqua la belle vampire avec un sourire amusé. Comparé à moi, Rosalie est douce avec le fouet.

- Sans façon. Dit le géant avec une petite voix. Euh... Va donc voir Bella. On parlera de mon cul une prochaine fois.

Alice sourit et rejoignit Bella qui à quatre pattes, près des escaliers.

- Tu ne t'es pas fait mal? Demanda Alice en s'agenouillant près d'elle.

- Mal aux fesses. Avoua la jeune femme. J'ai loupé une marche et j'ai descendu l'escalier sur le cul.

- Rien de cassé j'espère.

- Je ne crois pas par contre, aide moi à me mettre debout. J'ai vraiment pas envie qu'Emmett me voie à quatre pattes.

- Trop tard! Fit la voix grave d'Emmett.(sourit) La position levrette te va bien.

- Dixit celui qui adore se faire fouetter par sa femme. Rétorqua Bella sous le regard amusé d'Alice.

- Je tiens ma vengeance! Dit le vampire en brandissant son Iphone.

Tout en éclatant de rire, Emmett la prit en photo et s'en alla. Alice ne disait rien et se contenta de relever Bella.

- Et merde... marmonna la jeune femme. J'ai vraiment mal aux fesses...

- Un massage? Proposa la belle vampire que cette situation amusait.

- Non. Plus personne ne touche à mes fesses. Répondit Bella en grimaçant.

- Même pas moi? Je les adorent pourtant. Fit Alice en les lui effleurant.

Bella grimaça en sentant les mains de sa compagne sur ses fesses.

- Bas les pattes. Rétorqua la petite brune.

- Je peux au moins regarder?

- Non. Je sais que tu les adorent mais tu ne les verras plus. Et défense d'aller te rincer l'oeil pendant que je vais vérifier s'il n'y a pas d'autres dégâts.

Bella monta l'escalier et Alice en profita pour l'accompagner.

* * *

Emmett tenait son Iphone dans les mains et se demandait s'il devait envoyer la photo à sa famille ou pas. Après une intense réflexion, il se dit que ça n'en valait pas la peine et alluma la télé. Edward et Jasper finirent par revenir à la villa et rejoignirent Emmett dans le salon.

_- Ne bouges pas._

_- Je ne risques pas vu ma position._

_- Amour, ne bouges pas. _

_- Je ne veux pas que tu y touche._

_- Laisse moi juste y regarder._

Edward leva les yeux au ciel tandis que Jasper se cachait la tête entre ses mains, stupéfait par ce qu'il entendait. Quant à Emmett, il bloquait ses pensées.

_- Je vais te l'enlever. Quelle idée de mettre des jeans aussi moulants..._

_- C'est toi qui aime me voir porter ce genre de trucs. Enlève le!_

_- Ah tiens, je ne connaissais pas ce string... Il est nouveau? Tout en dentelles, j'adore... _

Edward mit les mains dans ses poches et regarda Jasper qui ne savait plus ou se mettre.

- Merde, elles sont en train de faire l'amour? Dit Edward à voix basse. Peuvent pas être plus discrètes?

_- Y'a le soutif qui va avec?_

_- A ton avis? Alice, actives toi. J'ai froid._

_- Attends, je vais monter la température..._

- Nom de dieu... marmonna Jasper. Mes pauvres oreilles...

_- Alors?_

_- Trop chaud... _

_- Magnifique. J'adore..._

_- Alice, dépêche toi. Cette position n'est pas très confortable..._

_- Deux secondes, je ne sais plus ou je l'ai mit. Le voilà..._

- Elle parle de quoi là? Murmura le vampire blond.

- Vaut mieux pas le savoir. Répondit Emmett, amusé par la situation.

_- AIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! ça fait mal!_

_- Arrête de te tortiller dans tous les sens! Si tu veux que ça pénètre bien, il faut que tu restes tranquille._

_- C'est froid et ça me fait mal... _

_- Alors?_

_- Ça fait du bien... Tu as des mains magiques..._

_- Héhéhéhé... Tu vois, ça ne fait mal qu'au début quand tu n'es pas habituée._

_- Je... Ahhhhhhhhh..._

_- Fini._

_- Déjà?_

_- Je recommencerai tout à l'heure._

_- Petite joueuse..._

_- Tu ne diras pas ça quand je recommencerai... A mon avis, tu vas encore avoir mal..._

_- M'en fout._

- Elles vont descendre. Fit Edward en venant près de Jasper.

Emmett éclata de rire et son rire s'accentua quand il vit Alice et Bella arriver dans le salon. Bella haussa les sourcils en voyant Edward et Jasper et Alice se demanda depuis quand ils étaient là.

- Vous pourriez être un peu plus discrètes. Dit Edward.

- De? dit Bella, ne comprenant pas ce que son beau-frère lui disait.

- On vous a entendue. Renchérit Jasper.

- Entendu faire quoi? Dit Alice.

- Faire l'amour. Termina Edward. La maison est quand même suffisamment vaste pour qu'on ne puisse pas entendre ce que vous faites!

Alice et Bella éclatèrent de rire et Emmett fini par montrer la photo aux deux vampires.

- Qu'est ce que vous avez encore imaginé? Dit Alice en reprenant son sérieux tandis que Bella riait toujours.

- Ben...

- Vu ce qu'on a entendu...

- 'Tendez... Les gars, Alice me mettait juste de la crème sur les fesses car je suis tombée de l'escalier. Vous avez cru qu'on essayait une nouvelle position?

Edward regarda les deux jeunes femmes et fini par lever les yeux sur Emmett.

- T'était au courant et tu n'as rien dit?

- C'était marrant de voir vos têtes! On aurait dit des vierges effarouchées...

- Donc, si tu as mal aux fesses, cela n'a rien à voir avec... commença Jasper.

- C'est juste parce que j'ai dégringolé l'escalier sur les fesses. (réfléchit) Mais ça va pas d'imaginer des trucs pareils! Pis quoi encore? Vous êtes des pervers!

Edward et Jasper baissèrent la tête, penauds et Alice subtilisa le portable d'Emmett. Elle le lui rendit quelques secondes plus tard, la photo effacée.

- Alice, t'es pas drôle.

La belle vampire ne prit pas la peine de répondre à son frère et murmura à l'oreille de Bella:

- Je suis vraiment désolée.

Bella sourit, prit la main d'Alice et elles sortirent du salon. Edward entendit alors une pensée d'Alice.

_Puisque tu vas fatalement entendre mes pensées, ne t'étonnes pas si je dit que son corps tout entier est un appel à la luxure et que depuis l'épisode « crème sur les fesses », j'ai très très envie de... enfin bref, c'est à vos risques et périls..._

- Les gars, faut qu'on s'en aille. Dit Edward en se mettant debout.

- Pourquoi?

- Parce qu'on risque d'avoir très mal aux oreilles, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire...

* * *

_Alors, qu'en pensez vous?_

_A bientôt,_

_K&13_


	4. L'ennemi public n1

_Nous revoilà pour vous jouer un mauvais tour! _

_Dans cet OS, Alice est vampire et Bella est humaine._

_ Bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas,_

_ Enjoy ;) _

_Cdt13_

* * *

Dans sa chambre, Alice comptait et recomptait sur ses doigts.

_J'ai du me tromper... Un, deux, trois..._

La belle vampire recommença plusieurs fois et lâcha un grondement de frustration qui fut entendu de tous.

En entendant ce grondement, Edward qui jouait du Chopin sur le piano, arrêta sous le regard perplexe de son compagnon.

- Oh non... lâcha le pianiste, dépité. 5,4,3,2...

Edward eu à peine le temps de terminer le décompte qu'Alice déboula dans le salon, l'air frustré.

- Promis, je serai sage. Dit la belle vampire en mettant ses mains dans ses poches.

- Ça reste à voir. Répondit Edward en regardant sa sœur Tu vas arriver à tenir?

- C'est la semaine? S'enquit Jasper qui regardait Alice avec une pointe d'amusement dans les yeux.

Edward opina de la tête et Rosalie arriva quelques secondes plus tard avec un Emmett complètement hilare. Hilarité qui s'accentua lorsqu'il vit l'air renfrogné de sa sœur

- Alice, une virée shopping te tente? Hasarda Rosalie tout en sachant que sa belle-sœur répondrait par la négative.

- Non. Répondit sèchement Alice. Pas envie.

- Une partie de Fifa? Demanda Emmett. Ou un match de D1 féminine française?

- Non et encore non. Tu as envie de m'entendre m'extasier sur les joueuses? Dit la belle vampire avec un sourire agacé.

- Ou un film de cul. J'en ai un très bien sur une nana qui appelle une plombière...

Alice grogna et le géant éclata de rire.

- Depuis quand tu as des films de ce genre là toi? Demanda Rosalie à son mari.

- J'ai juste dit ça pour emmerder Alice. Se justifia t'il. Si on peut même pas s'amuser...

- On ne rigole pas de _ces_ choses là. Dit Rosalie, sévèrement.

- Ça va j'ai compris. Premier jour?

- Ouais. Répondit Jasper. Alice peut se contenir le premier jour mais après...

- Dites que je suis intenable pendant que vous y êtes! Gronda la belle vampire.

- Intenable n'est pas le mot juste. Dit Edward. Ce qu'on veut dire c'est... Disons que mes pauvres oreilles vont en entendre des vertes et des pas mûres.

- Si mes pensées te dérangent, je sifflerait « la Chevauchée du Diable » ou je penserai très fort à la Mer Rouge. Ironisa Alice tout en se levant pour aller dans sa chambre.

Alice partie, Edward se massa les tempes et murmura:

- Et dire que ce n'est _**que **_le premier jour...

* * *

Les quatre jours suivants furent une torture sans nom pour Edward qui n'en pouvait plus d'entendre les pensées d'Alice.

- Alice, modère toi un peu! Fini par dire le vampire au moment ou il captait une pensée assez perverse de sa sœur

- Tu fait partager? Demanda Emmett qui regardait la télévision.

- Surtout pas. Répondit Edward en regardant son frère. Les perversités issues des pensées d'Alice sont pires que les tiennes. A côté, Rose et son fouet, c'est de la pisse de chat.

- Oh. dit le géant, stupéfait. (grimace) Dernier jour?

- Le pire de tous... (crie) Par pitié Alice, pense à autre chose, j'en peux plus!

Quelques secondes plus tard, la chaîne hifi d'Alice était montée au maximum et Edward soupira.

- Enfin un peu de calme pour mes oreilles.

- Courage frangin, Bella arrive demain. Dit Emmett d'un ton compatissant.

- Va falloir qu'elle arrive fissa parce que je ne vais pas tenir longtemps. (soupire) Alice est vraiment très imaginative...

- C'est là que je me dit que je suis un heureux veinard de ne pas avoir ton don.

- J'te le refile quand tu veux... maugréa Edward. Putain Alice!

* * *

Le sixième jour, Alice se tenait devant la villa, immobile et scrutant l'horizon. Dans la villa, tout était calme, à la plus grande satisfaction d'Edward qui n'en pouvait plus d'entendre les pensées pas très catholiques d'Alice.

La belle vampire entendit le bruit caractéristique du pick up de Bella et un sourire étira ses lèvres pleines quand elle vit le véhicule s'arrêter devant elle. Bella coupa le moteur et sortit de son véhicule, heureuse de voir Alice. La belle vampire s'approcha de sa compagne et posa une main sur ses hanches. Elle ferma les yeux et renifla autour d'elle. Satisfaite de sentir l'odeur familière de Bella, Alice ouvrit les yeux et lui sourit. Rassurée par ce sourire, Bella attira Alice contre elle et l'embrassa.

- Tu m'as manquée. Avoua Alice. Je n'arrêtait pas de penser à toi...

- Ce n'était qu'une absence de cinq jours. Objecta tendrement la jeune humaine.

- Cela m'a paru une éternité. Je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à toi et à tout ce que j'allais te faire quand tu serais dans mes bras...

Alice ne dit plus rien et glissa ses mains sous le pull de sa compagne qui soupira d'aise en sentant les mains de la vampire sur sa peau.

- Et bien, montre le moi... murmura Bella en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

* * *

- Faut qu'on décampe et vite fait. Dit Edward à Jasper, Emmett et Rosalie qui étaient dans le salon. Bella est de retour.

- C'est le premier jour? Demanda Jasper.

Edward opina de la tête et Carlisle arriva à son tour dans le salon. Surpris de voir ses enfants dans le salon, il dit:

- Je sais bien que j'ai passé une semaine à l'hôpital mais... Qu'est ce qu'il se passe?

- Faut fuir. Répondit Emmett.

- Pourquoi?

- Parce que d'ici cinq minutes, ce sera le premier jour. Ajouta Jasper.

- Et?

- Fin du débarquement et bonjour les envahisseurs. Dit Edward.

- Rose, tu me traduit? Dit le médecin qui ne comprenait pas un traître mot des paroles d'Edward.

Rosalie haussa les épaules et regarda Carlisle, un peu contrariée qu'il ne comprenne pas.

- Traduction: Bella a eu ses règles et Alice a été intenable niveau pensées. Bella est de retour et l'ambiance à la villa va être très.. Comment dire... remplie de cris et tutti quanti...

- Ah... répondit Carlisle qui venait enfin de comprendre l'histoire. Les enfants, je ne vois qu'une seule solution. On se barre!

* * *

_Nous nous sommes bien marrées à écrire cet OS. Si vous êtes sages, nous mettrons le prochain chapitre de "prendre un enfant par la main" dans la soirée._

_A bientôt,_

_k&13_


	5. ça crie et ça pleure?

_Nous revoilà!_

_Entre deux couches et trois biberons, nous vous mettons un nouvel OS qui est largement inspiré d'un évènement récent._

_Bienvenue à nos deux merveilles qui sont nées le 13 décembre! _

_Bonne lecture,_

_K13_

* * *

_A Chloé et Lola... _

Décontenancée, Alice regardait la petite humaine qui s'agitait sur le pas de sa porte. Un bébé qui ne devait pas avoir plus de quelques semaines et qui fixait la jeune femme comme si sa vie en dépendait.

- Naturellement, pas de lettre, rien, que dalle. Siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

Une odeur légèrement nauséabonde parvint à ses narines et elle plissa le nez tandis que le bébé se mettait à pleurer.

- Pourquoi tu chiales ? Voilà que je parle à un bébé maintenant…

Néanmoins, Alice se saisit du couffin et entra à l'intérieur ou se trouvait Bella qui achevait de prendre sa douche.

- Amour, j'ai fini. Dit la plus jeune. C'est quoi cette odeur ?

- Nous avons un petit problème.

- De canalisation ?

- On peut voir ça comme ça. Vient s'il te plaît.

Percevant une once de panique dans la voix de sa compagne, Bella descendit rapidement et éclata de rire en voyant Alice qui tenait maladroitement un bébé dans ses bras.

- Ça explique l'odeur.

- Ça ne va pas aux toilettes cette chose là ?

- Non. Trop jeune encore. Répondit la jeune femme en faisant signe à sa compagne de lui donner le bébé. Chut, tout va bien.

Soulagée de ne plus avoir à tenir le petit être malodorant, Alice vérifia dans le couffin s'il y avait au moins une couche.

- Alors ?

- Y'a rien.

- Faut que tu ailles en acheter. Ainsi qu'un biberon avec une tétine trois vitesses, de la poudre, de l'eau minérale, des lingettes…

- Faut tout ça pour un bébé ?

- Ouais. (Porte son attention sur la petite fille) Tu es toute mignonne toi…

- Si j'ai bien compris, faut que je bouge mon cul pour acheter tout ça ?

- Tu as tout compris. Au fait, d'où vient-elle ?

- Elle était sur le pas de la porte. Pas de mot pour savoir qui elle est.

Bella ne répondit pas et Alice comprit qu'il fallait qu'elle aille au magasin le plus proche.

* * *

La jeune femme déambulait dans les rayons du magasin, franchement mal à l'aise devant le rayon concernant les bébés.

- Elle m'a dit quoi déjà ?

- Je peux vous aider ? S'enquit une employée qui passait par hasard.

- Je veux bien. Répondit Alice, soulagée. Vous allez pouvoir m'aider, je n'y connais rien en bébé.

- C'est votre premier ? C'est normal de paniquer.

- Hein ?

- Que vous faut-il ?

- C'est pour un nain qui a quelques semaines.

- Les couches sont là. Dit-elle en mettant un paquet dans le caddie. Ensuite, le lait premier âge est là… Lingettes… Talc car on ne sait jamais, des rougeurs peuvent apparaître… Biberon… En tétine, vous voulez quoi ?

- Heu…

- Celle là… Trois vitesses. En fait, c'est le débit de la tétine.

- Ah… Je croyais qu'on parlait d'une voiture. Essaya-t-elle de plaisanter.

- Tordant. L'eau est là bas. Indiqua la vendeuse.

- Merci.

- A votre service.

* * *

Bella marchait en long et en large dans son salon en attendant le retour de sa compagne qui arriva quelques minutes plus tard avec une dizaine de sacs.

- Tu as dévalisé le magasin ?

- Juste prit le nécessaire. Enfin je crois. (Fouille dans un sac) Tiens, voilà ce qu'il faut pour changer la chose.

- Tu t'y colles. Répondit Bella en lui donnant le bébé. Moi, je vais préparer son biberon.

Bella partie dans la cuisine, Alice se déchargea de son fardeau sur le canapé et sortit une couche. Allongée sur le dos, la petite fille gazouillait, consciente que la jeune femme allait lui changer les fesses.

- Bon… Comment on fait…. C'est quoi ce truc ? Y'a des boutons partout. Bella !

- Oui ?

- C'est normal qu'en enlevant le pantalon, il y ai un machin bizarre avec des boutons pressions ?

- Cela s'appelle un body mon ange. Tu déboutonnes juste entre les jambes.

Alice se mit en devoir de faire ce que sa compagne lui avait dit et enleva les côtés de la couche.

- Merde… Comment tout ça peut sortir d'un aussi petit corps ? dit la jeune femme, sidérée devant l'état de la couche.

- Areuh…

- Areuh toi-même.

Elle finit par nettoyer les fesses du bébé et, au moment de prendre la couche, se rendit compte qu'elle ignorait ou se trouvait le devant du derrière.

- Ça a un sens ?

- En général, tu mets les dessins devant. Tu as bientôt fini ?

- Presque. C'est compliqué ce machin… Fini, t'es propre.

Alice sourit, satisfaite de son œuvre quand le bébé pleura.

- Ben merde…. Je viens de te changer les fesses… QU'est ce qui se passe encore ? Bella ! s'écria t'elle en prenant la petite fille dans ses bras et en se dirigeant à grandes enjambées dans la cuisine. Pourquoi elle pleure ?

- Parce qu'elle a faim. Répondit Bella en donnant le biberon à sa compagne.

- T'espère quand même pas que…

- Si.

Et Alice retourna dans le salon pour donner le biberon à la petite fille qui se mit à téter goulûment, comme si sa vie en dépendait.

- Doucement, tu vas finir par t'étouffer.

- T'es sur quelle vitesse ?

- Je n'en sais rien.

Bella se pencha, saisit le biberon et le redonna à sa compagne.

- T'es en vitesse 1. Normalement, aucun risque qu'elle régurgite.

- Tu me rassures. Ironisa la jeune femme en reportant son attention vers le bébé qui, les yeux mi-clos, buvait son repas.

Une demi-heure plus tard, le biberon était fini et Bella plaça une serviette sur l'épaule d'Alice qui se demandait pourquoi elle faisait cela.

- Tu la cale contre ton épaule et tu attends qu'elle rote.

- Et la serviette, c'est pour quoi faire ?

- On ne sait jamais.

La jeune femme cala la petite fille contre son épaule et, doucement, lui tapota le dos. Au bout de quelques secondes, un rot sonore parvint à ses oreilles et Alice sentit quelque chose de chaud lui glisser contre le cou. Bella éclata de rire en voyant la mine étonnée de sa compagne et, doucement, prit le bébé dans ses bras.

- Je crois qu'elle a régurgité.

- Dégueuler dessus serait un terme plus adéquat. Ronchonna la jeune femme en se regardant dans un miroir. Mon t-shirt est foutu.

- Ce n'est qu'un t-shirt mon ange. Prend le couffin.

- Pour quoi faire ?

- Faut bien qu'elle dorme non ?

- Pas dans la chambre.

- Tu vois un autre endroit ? Si ça se trouve, elle ne fait pas encore ses nuits.

- Parce que ça ne dort pas huit heures d'affilée ?

- Pas à cet âge là.

Bella monta à l'étage suivie d'Alice qui portait le couffin qu'elle mit dans leur chambre. Sa compagne coucha le bébé dedans et la petite fille s'endormit. Le couple décida d'en faire autant mais fut réveillé deux bonnes heures plus tard par des pleurs…

* * *

Alice se réveilla en sursaut et regarda, paniquée, autour d'elle. La chambre était plongée dans le noir et la jeune femme entendait la respiration calme et détendue de sa compagne qui dormait à ses côtés. Elle alluma la lumière de sa table de chevet et se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait pas d'enfant dans la pièce.

Alice se pencha vers sa compagne dont le ventre arrondi se devinait sous les draps et posa une main dessus. Ce contact réveilla Bella qui leva les yeux vers sa compagne, inquiète.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- J'ai fait un rêve un peu barré.

- Explique.

- J'ai rêvé que j'avais trouvé un bébé sur le palier et que j'étais en mode « panique à bord ». Toi, en revanche, tu étais très à l'aise.

- Ce n'est qu'un rêve. Rendort toi mon ange. Notre petite merveille ne va arriver cette nuit.

- Et si c'était le cas ? paniqua Alice.

- Tout est prêt dans les moindres détails et tu seras prête le jour J.

- Dans mon rêve, je te jure que j'étais pas douée.

- Et alors ? Ce n'était qu'un rêve et elle n'arrivera que dans un mois. D'ici là, tu as largement le temps de t'entraîner avec les couches…. Bonne nuit mon ange.

- Mais…

- Bonne nuit.

Bella se rendormit et Alice éteignit la lumière.

* * *

_A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures!_

_Cdt13_


End file.
